Pressure sensitive adhesives (PSAs) have been used in hair care compositions as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,276, EP408311, EP412707 and EP412704. However these PSAs tend to hydrolyse in aqueous and hydroalcoholic hair care products.
WO2004/084846 and co-pending applications EP05256819 and EP05256820 disclose hair styling compositions comprising silicone pressure sensitive adhesives, however there is still a need to provide formulations comprising sensitive pressure sensitive adhesives with improved feel.
Furthermore the silicone pressure sensitive adhesives of the prior art have a detrimental effect on the foaming properties of some mousse products. The present invention enables products to be formed with superior foaming, yet having the positive sensory effects of PSAs described in the citations above.